Tournament Gone Wrong
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: A tournament has come to Eterna City, and Ash had just joined. Ash and Pikachu hope to win the tournament and shake off the rust. But one particular trainer stands in the way, and everything goes crazy. Contains lagomorph


It was a sunny day in Eterna City.

"All trainers are required to sign up at the desk up front before entering the tournament. Thank you for your cooperation," the director said in his megaphone.

Ash went up to the desk and signed his name into one of the sign up sheets. After he did, the lady gave him a name tag to put his name on, with a number on it.

"Alright Mr. Ketchum, you are number 14, please proceed to the evens group over there," the lady said as she pointed over to her right.

Ash walked over to the group with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Are you excited Pikachu? Finally we get to battle in a competition again, it's been way too long."

"Pika Pika!" (Heck ya I'm excited!)

"I wonder if we still got it in us? It has been forever since we've last battled in a tournament, and any battle at that."

"Pi-Pikachu." (Don't worry, we're gonna win.)

"You're right, we might be a little rusty, but we're gonna win nevertheless."

"Pika!" (That's the spirit!)

They heard someone calling Ash's name. He turned around and saw his friends, Dawn, Brock and Barry.

"Hey Ash," said Dawn.

"You guys finally made it," Ash said.

"Are you ready to battle?"

"You better be ready, or else I'm gonna have to fine you," Barry said.

"I had to pay him 50 bucks for getting here late," Brock said in a sad tone.

"One, yes I'm ready, and two, 50 dollars?! That's absurd!"

"Hey, that's a lot less than I usually charge. I am feeling rather generous today."

As the trainers talked, Buneary let herself out of her pokeball. When she fully formed, she happily waved to Pikachu.

"Hi Pikachu," she said.

Pikachu noticed her standing by Ash's feet. His face brightened up when he saw her.

"Hey Buneary," He said as he climbed down Ash's back.

He walked up to her, and she nuzzled him.

"Good luck on the battlefield today."

His faced warmed up.

"Heh, thanks."

"Are you nervous?"

"Eh maybe a little bit, but I'm still gonna give it my all."

"Well no matter what happens, I'm still proud of you."

"Thanks."

Dawn watched them nuzzle and converse.

"Aww, look at them. They're so cute together," Dawn said.

"I can feel the love," Brock said.

"Love seems like a bit much," said Ash, "It's just a boyfriend and girlfriend thing."

Pikachu couldn't agree more. Sure, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and yes he did like Buneary a lot, but it certainly wasn't love.

The director of the tournament spoke through the megaphone.

"The tournament is about to begin, all trainers report to the battlefield sidelines with your correct number group."

"You better get going Ash before it's too late," said Brock.

"I will."

"We'll be cheering for you," said Dawn.

"You better win," said Barry.

"We will. C'mon Pikachu, let's go."

Buneary stopped nuzzling Pikachu.

"I'll be root'n for ya," said Buneary.

"I'll bet."

He climbed up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash ran over to the evens group.

Later

After the first three battles were done, it was Ash's turn. His opponent was a kid named Curtis.

They both walked onto the battlefield. Curtis took the blue corner, and Ash took the red corner. The referee stood in the middle.

"All right, the rules are; each trainer will use three pokemon of their choosing. First trainer to knock out the opponent's three pokemon will be the winner. Are you ready blue corner?"

"Ready as I'll ever be.".

"Are you ready red corner?"

"I'm ready."

"Call out your pokemon."

"All right Squirtle don't fail me now," Curtis said as he threw his pokeball.

A flash of red flashed, then a squirtle was revealed.

"Squirtle squirtle!" (On your command!)

"Squirtle huh? Alright Pikachu, you're up first."

"Pika!" (Got it!)

He ran up to his spot and got into his battle stance.

"Go Pikachu go," Dawn cheered.

"Rip his head off!" Buneary called.

The referee raised his flag, "Ready? And… BEGIN!"

All right guys, this is the perfect time for a MONTAGE. All we're missing is some tunes. Hit it!

Playing "Victorious" by Panic At The Disco.*

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Pi! Pika-pika-pika-pika…"

Pikachu ran at Squirtle with intense speed.

"Squirtle, hit him with Water Gun!"

"Squirtle!"

He breathed in, and shot water out of his mouth with intense pressure.

"Dodge it Pikachu!"

Pikachu stepped to the side and the water zoomed past him. Then he slammed into Squirtle as hard as he could, which caused the poor squirtle to fly back a few feet…

XXX

Buizel and Golduck collided with Ice Punch. On contact, they both flew back, but managed to land on their feet. Then they both used Water Gun and shot it at each other. Both Water Guns collided, and both pokemon were fighting to overpower the other pokemon's Water Gun. They both pushed and pushed, but Buizel pushed harder and his Water Gun overwhelmed Golduck's. Golduck was hit by Buizel's Water Gun and was pushed against the wall. Buizel smirked…

XXX

In the odds group, there was one particular trainer doing just as well as Ash. Except that this trainer's matches were much shorter, because his pokemon were pulverizing their opponents. They weren't legendaries either, they were just regular pokemon…

XXX

Staraptor hit Roselia with a lightning fast Ariel Ace. Roselia stumbled a bit, but was able to recover. She attempted to shoot him down with Energy Ball, but Staraptor was too fast, so he easily dodged it. He flew at her, but stopped right in front of her. With orders from Ash, he used Gust. Roselia covered her face with her arm and she planted her feet on the ground. She knelt down, trying not to be swept up by Gust. Just when the attack ended, she was caught off guard by Staraptor's Wing Attack. She fell on her back hard…

XXX

Torterra stomped on the ground, putting Earthquake into effect. Sneasel stumbled around, taking damage. As Sneasel's guard was down, Torterra mowed him down with Razor Leaf.

XXX

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch!"

Electabuzz's fist sparked with electricity. With a battle cry, he ran at Machamp. Machamp simply yawned.

"Machamp," his trainer said, "You know what to do, Brick Break."

Machamp activated Brick Break, but waited until Electabuzz got close. When he got close enough, Machamp slammed his fist into Electabuzz's. His abnormal strength, and type advantage was too much for Electabuzz. On impact, Electabuzz comically shattered into pieces in a cartoony way.

The custodian came onto the field and swept Electabuzz's remains with his broom while whistling. Electabuzz's trainer ran after him.

"ELECTABUZZ NO!"

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Machamp wins. The victory goes to Ethan Schwartz," said the ref.

"Good job Machamp… as usual," said Ethan.

"Machamp." (Nothing to it.)

He pulled out his pokeball.

"Return."

The director spoke through the megaphone.

"Our two finalists is Ash Ketchum, and Ethan Schwartz…"

"Ethan Schwartz?!" Brock repeated.

"The two finalists will battle each other when all their pokemon are fully recovered."

"What's wrong Brock?" Ash asked.

"You should be more worried about your pokemon," Brock said with panic in his voice, "That's Ethan Schwartz you're facing!"

"Yeah so?"

"Don't you know who he is?!"

"No."

"That's Ethan Schwartz, he's the undefeated Pokemon Bodybuilding Champ. His machamp wins every year."

"I thought his machamp looked abnormally strong," said Ash.

"Yeah, but that's not all. Get this.His snorlax is a 5 time Sinnoh's Strongest Pokemon champ as well."

"No way," Ash said.

"Oh yes way," Barry said.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"I've seen his Snorlax in action, he once lifted a car like it was some kind of toy," said Barry.

"That's insane."

"But true," said Brock.

"Normally I'd tell you to go win, but now I just want you're pokemon to survive," Barry said, "If anything, you should probably back down."

"No way! We never back down from any battle, right Pikachu?"

Pikachu pumped his fist.

"Pi!" (Right!)

Buneary appeared next to him.

"You're not scared?" Buneary asked with concern.

"Tsk, please! I've gone against plenty of snorlax and machamp before. Today won't be any different," said Pikachu.

"You're not even a bit scared? It's okay to be scared."

"Trust me Buneary. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Don't worry about it? Did he not hear what the humans said. He had to go against a bodybuilder and Sinnoh's strongest pokemon. How could he not be scared?

"I care too much about you to not worry. I just don't want you to get seriously injured, or worse… I...I…"

Her eyes began tearing up, which made Pikachu's heart ache.

He stroked her head and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry," he said softly, "It'll be alright. I can handle this. You have to trust me."

She sniffled, but didn't say anything.

"Tell you what," he said, "How about after all of this is over, me and you can go on a date together? How does that sound?"

She sniffled again, but she giggled afterwards this time.

"You strike a hard bargain," she said playfully, "Alright, I won't bother you about the battle anymore. Just don't get seriously hurt, otherwise I'm gonna have to find a new boyfriend."

Pikachu chuckled.

"Alright, I'll be sure not to get too rattled out there."

Buneary leaned over and rubbed her nose against his.

"Thank you."

Pikachu's face heated from the nose rubbing.

Someone walked towards them. He was a trainer with long blonde hair, green eyes, a sports hoodie and black shorts.

Brock recognized him immediately.

"Ethan Schwartz," he told Ash.

"That's him?"

Dawn blushed.

"Wow, he's actually pretty attractive," she said.

"He's not that attractive," Ash said with jealousy.

Ethan went up Ash while flipping a coin.

"So you must be Ash Ketchum," he said, "Ethan Schwartz. Pleasure to meet you, I can't wait for our battle. I can already tell it's gonna be lit."

"Yeah I can hardly wait either, this battle's gonna be awesome."

"No holding back right? I never go easy on anyone."

"Me either. I'm giving my 200%!"

"Good luck out there. You're gonna need it."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing really. It's just… well… you see, since I have Sinnoh's strongest pokemon in my pocket, and the undefeated bodybuilding champ in my pocket as well, I just thought you might need a little luck to help you win."

"I don't need luck, I can beat you blindfolded."

"Ooh feisty aren't we? I love your enthusiasm. Can't wait to see you on the battlefield."

"Same to you."

"But until then, I better give my pokemon some rest. Toodles."

He strutted off.

Ash groaned, "We have to beat that guy."

Later

There was huge crowd, anxiously awaiting for the final battle to start. Dawn, Brock and Barry sat in the front row. All of Dawn's pokemon were out, also awaiting for the battle to start.

Pachirisu had a quirky habit she sometimes did when watching one of her friends battle. She would commentate over it. Which she was doing now.

"It's a beautiful day in Eterna City, all eyes will be on the final battle between Ash Ketchum and Ethan Schwartz," she said.

Piplup decided to join her.

"I'm Piplup along with Pachirisu, you can feel the suspense in the air as the crowd anxiously awaits for the final battle."

"You can also feel the tension between the trainers, as they plan their strategies."

The referee came out. He stood in the middle.

"This is the final battle between Ethan Schwartz and Ash Ketchum! This will be a double battle, and only two pokemon will be used by both trainers. Once their two pokemon have been knocked out, the battle will end. Take this time now to choose your pokemon."

Ash knelt down beside Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu. I'm definitely using you, but who else should we choose? Suggestions?"

"Pik!"

He ruffled through Ash's bag until he pulled out a pokeball.

Buizel's pokeball.

"Buizel huh? Excellent choice, he'll do quite nicely."

He grabbed his pokeball and stood up.

"Are both trainers ready?"

"I'm ready," said Ethan, "Ready to win."

"I'm ready too."

The ref raised his flag, "Ready… and… BATTLE!"

"Snorlax, Machamp let's go," said Ethan as he threw his pokeballs.

"Pikachu, Buizel I choose you," said Ash as he did the same.

The four pokemon had appeared on the battlefield.

"The battle has begun," said Pachirisu, "For Ethan Schwartz; it's the undefeated bodybuilder Machamp, and the five-time Sinnoh's Strongest Pokemon, Snorlax. Then for Ash; it's the fast and furious electric mouse, Pikachu, and the hunky son of a gun, Buizel."

"Yeah and… wait, did you just call Buizel hunky?"

Pachirisu blushed intensely.

"N-no, I-I meant… er… ah… you know what, let's just get back to the battle."

Piplup smirked.

Pikachu and Buizel stood next to each other in their battle stances.

"You ready to kick some butt buddy?" Pikachu asked Buizel.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!"

"Hope you can take a hit."

"Tsk, I've been hit in the head so many times, I don't even know what pain is," Buizel said proudly.

Ash went first.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack on Snorlax."

Pikachu got on all fours and sprinted towards Snorlax at full speed. As he did, Buizel remembered something.

"Wait a sec," he said to himself, "I do know what pain is. Oh it's awful!"

"Buizel use Aqua Jet on Machamp!"

Water flowed and circulated around Buizel, then he flew straight at Machamp with intense speed.

"Looks like Ash is going with speed first," said Pachirisu .

Buizel landed a hit on Machamp. He stumbled, but wasn't really affected by the attack.

"Machamp, use Brick Break!"

Machamp activated Brick Break, then slammed his fist into Buizel, causing him to fly back a few feet. Despite being caught off guard, Buizel still managed to land on his feet.

When Pikachu reached Snorlax, he drove into him as hard as he could…

But something happened. Pikachu ran into Snorlax's belly, but he got caught in it and was stuck instead.

Snorlax grabbed his tail and peeled him off, then dropped him on the ground.

"Snorlax, use Body Slam now!"

Snorlax jumped up.

"Dodge it Pikachu!"

He couldn't recover in time. Watching as Snorlax fell to him, Pikachu held up a sign with bold letters.

Help Me

SPLAT!

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt!" Piplup said.

Snorlax pushed himself up. Pikachu laid on his back, flat as a pancake. He sat up, rubbing his head and looking at his flat paws.

"You okay Pikachu?!" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika!"

He put his paw in his mouth, and blew. His body inflated, then popped back to normal. He then stood on his feet.

"Pika Pika!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt let's go!"

Pikachu charged up with electricity, then he released a powerful Thunderbolt. It was a direct hit on Snorlax, but it only seemed to hurt him only a little. He shook off the Thunderbolt.

"Buizel, Ice Punch on Machamp."

Buizel's fist turned to ice, then he threw a punch at him.

"Dodge it Machamp."

Machamp juked to the side, dodging the attack.

"Ice Punch again Buizel!"

Buizel threw another Ice Punch at Machamp but he dodged that one as well. Machamp caught his arm and grabbed a hold of him.

"Machamp, fling him at Pikachu," Ethan ordered.

On command, Machamp grabbed his arms and legs. He stretched Buizel out and flung him like a rubber band. Buizel zoomed and smacked right into Pikachu. They rolled into each other and landed on their backs next to each other. They both groaned in pain. Buizel managed to jump back onto his feet.

"Is that all you got?" He asked confidently.

"Buizel, Sonic Boom now!"

Buizel gasped excitedly, "Sonic Boom?! I love that show!"

"No Buizel, the move Sonic Boom, not the show," said Pikachu.

"Oh."

Buizel jumped, did a mid air 360 and flicked his tails, causing waves to shoot out and crash right into Snorlax's chest. He stumbled, it actually did some damage.

"Ooh, it's a direct hit," said Pachirisu.

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam!"

Energy charged up and swirled around in Snorlax's mouth as he charged up Hyper Beam.

"Look out Buizel, Hyper Beam on your left," Ash warned.

"Bui-ui!" [Give me a sec!]

To spark up his memory, Buizel held his paws up and made L shapes with them. He held up his left paw, since that was the one that made the correct L shape. Now he remembered which direction was left.

"Buizel, incoming."

Buizel saw the Hyper Beam coming in the corner of his eye. He swiftly jumped out of the way, barely dodging it. It was so close, that he felt the draft of it against his fur.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet on Machamp!"

Water swirled and surrounded him, then he zoomed right at Machamp.

"Machamp, cancel the attack with your super wicked and powerful Brick Break."

After activating Brick Break, he waited till Buizel got close enough. When he finally did, he slammed his fist into Buizel's head.

Everything blurred up for him as he stiffened up and rolled back to Pikachu like a wooden plank. Starly flew and chirped around his head, and his tongue stuck out.

"Buizel, are you ok?!" Pikachu asked.

Buizel said in a slurred voice, "wWheRe's THE LEak, mAM?"

He fell on his back and passed out.

"Oh no," Pikachu said in horror.

"Buizel has been knocked out, Pikachu is all that's left on Ash's team," said the ref.

"Shoot, Buizel return," said Ash as he returned him.

All of Ash's friends gasped.

Pikachu gulped as he faced his two opponents. They grinned evily at him.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up and released Thunderbolt on them. But, the attack didn't faze them one bit.

Pikachu gasped, "Bu-but how?!"

"Dude, I'm so swole I can barely feel a thing," Machamp said.

Machamp grabbed Pikachu by his ears and held him up.

"Machamp, use… actually who's rushing? You go ahead and do as you wish with him. Have some fun."

Machamp grinned at Pikachu in a menacingly way.

"W-what are you gonna do with me?" Pikachu asked nervously.

Without saying anything, Machamp twisted Pikachu's body all around a bunch of times. Pikachu yelped in pain.

From the crowd, Buneary watched in agony. Her heart aching as her poor Pika was being tortured out their. Despite that, she was also amazed and perplexed on how his body was able to twist like that.

Machamp twisted him until he was all scrunched up and couldn't twist anymore. Machamp set him on the ground, and pushed him towards Snorlax as his body unraveled fast. As soon as Pikachu's body untwisted, Snorlax kicked him back to Machamp, whom spiked him to the ground.

Dazed, he tried to stand up. Buneary couldn't bare to watch, but she did anyway.

Machamp picked him back up, but this time, he rolled him up and molded him into a ball. Then he tossed him up, and smacked him towards Snorlax like a volleyball. Snorlax smacked him back. Back and forth, they smacked their Pikaball at each other. Pikachu yelped, "Ouch!" Everytime he got smacked.

Buneary began feeling mixed emotions of sadness, and irritation.

Snorlax unrolled poor Pika, but when he did, he put a paw on Pikachu's head, and a paw under his feet. Then he pushed his paws and squashed him until he became the shape of an accordian. Then, of course Snorlax started playing him, but surprisingly music came from Pikachu each time he was compressed and stretched. Snorlax jammed out to him, and Machamp danced along to the music. Pikachu groaned and blushed deeply in embarrassment. His dignity was leaving him.

Buneary felt less sad, and more anger as she watched her boyfriend being Toon Tortured.

Snorlax stepped on him, and he had become flat again. Snorlax picked him up and folded him into a paper airplane. Then he and Machamp threw him back and forth. Pikachu had never felt more humiliated in his entire life.

The sadness had left Buneary and she became infuriated. It was only a matter of time before she snapped.

When Pikachu popped back to normal, his body hurt from all the twisting, molding, stretching and flattening. This cartoon torture was the worst, but they weren't done yet.

Machamp grabbed Pikachu, and stretched him out like rubber. He stretched him as far as Machamp could reach. Pikachu grunted and groaned in discomfort and more humiliation. All his dignity was long forgotten. Machamp then, used Pikachu as a jump rope.

Every emotion for Buneary, was replaced with pure, total outrage. Enough was enough! They dare treat poor Pika like that?! They're gonna have to pay! Togekiss noticed Buneary's strange behavior and she became worried.

"Buneary? Are you alright?"

Buneary used Bounce and jumped straight out of her seat and landed right in front Machamp.

She snapped her fingers, causing a huge soundwave to course through the town. Machamp stopped jump roping. She glared straight at him. Pikachu looked at her with shock.

"Let go of my boyfriend you dirty, simpleminded, wreckless freak," Buneary said in a menacing tone

Pikachu gulped. Buneary wasn't fun to be around when she was angry.

"Buneary?! What are you doing here?!"

Machamp was interested.

He let go of Pikachu, but because of all the twisting and stretching, Pikachu unstretched the wrong way, causing a crick in his back. He yelped.

"Youch! My back!"

He fell down. Machamp stepped over him and walked up to Buneary. He towered over her, but that didn't seem to faze her. They both glared into each other's eyes.

Machamp suddenly started laughing.

"Wow, you're a cute little girl ain't ya," he said as he ruffled with her head fur.

She stopped him, grabbed his arm and brought his face up to hers. She glared right into his eyes. He gasped as he felt her eyes stare into his soul. He was frozen in fear. While he was frozen, Buneary threw him over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground. She did that repeatedly a bunch of times until he fell unconscious.

She breathed heavily when she finished.

Ethan stomped his feet and waved his arms, "Hang on a minute! Disqualification! That pokemon is not allowed to interfere!"

Buneary glared at Ethan and gave him a menacing and terrifying expression. Ethan jumped and ran off crying in fear, but came back to return his pokemon. When he returned them, he ran off again. The referee's mind swirled.

"So… Ethan has forfeited… so I guess… the victory goes to Ash Ketchum."

Their were some murmurs in the crowd. Nobody knew how to react.

Buneary walked up to Pikachu, whom was lying on the ground. His back was bent into a V shape. Buneary knelt on both knees next to him. She stroked his head with her paw.

"Are you okay Pikachu?" she asked concerningly.

"Umm… I'm a little jacked up… and I'm pretty sure some of my bones are broken, but other than that I'm fine."

"Oh you poor thing."

"Thanks for stepping in their and helping out, but really I had everything under control."

"Oh really? So when you were being used as a personal jump rope, it was under control?"

"Umm… yeah… totally had him right where I wanted him to be."

She giggled and shook her head. She stood up and grabbed his tail.

"C'mon Pika, let's go fix you up."

"A-alright."

She dragged him along. Ash was dumbfounded. He sweat dropped. Dawn walked and stood next to him.

"What just happened?" He asked.

Dawn chuckled nervously, "That's my buneary."

The End

 ** _A/N: Thanks guys for powering through this fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed the caryoony antics, cause you're gonna see these alot in my profile. Don't forget to review, and share your opinions with me. If you're new, than come and follow me to join the family. Stay Tuned!_**

 ** _If you haven't read Buneary's Unrequited Crush, or Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love, then read em! They're cute as all heck._**

 ** _Question of The Day: Who's your #1 favorite fanfiction writer? If you don't have a favorite, then what is your #1 favorite fanfiction?_**

 ** _I have so many authors I like, how could I just choose one?! Well, I have to say my #1 favorite is VGS2 The Sexy Sausage. He has the funniest pokemon content I've ever seen. Just like me, he delivers cartoon antics and lots of Pikabun. He'll even make you question your life. He has a few lemons, so if you're a lemon fan, than you'll love him. But if you're like me, and don't like lemons, then don't worry, he has other content as well._**


End file.
